Race
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: Daya bought a new car and he is making fun of Abhijeet's old car. Abhijeet claims that his old car is better than Daya's new one. To prove his point he challenges Daya for a car race. Let's see who wins. No no..actually, let's see, who loses and WHY?


**Race**

 **""""""""""""""**

 _Tarika was speaking to him sitting next to him in his car but Abhijeet was lost in her eyes. Tarika shook him by his shoulder._

"Abhijeet main kuch bol rahi hu, tum sun bhi rahe ho?"

 _Abhijeet smiled still staring at her like before._ "Tum itni khoobsurat kyun ho Tarika?"

 _Tarika took a moment to look away blushing._ "Abhijeet please! Ab bahut ho gaya. Main tumhari car me isilye aakar baithi hu taki tum mujhe mere ghar drop karo isilye nahi ki baith kar mujhe ghoorte raho."

"Han main tumhe drop kar dunga but..." _Abhijeet was just speaking when suddenly Daya interrupted him by arriving there in his new car. He was looking royal._

 _He stopped parallel to him._

 _Tarika looked at Daya and her mouth opened slightly._ "Oh my god! What a beautiful car! Daya ye tumhari gadi hai?"

 _Daya grinned proudly_. "Aur kiski ho sakti hai?"

 _Daya glanced at Abhijeet and his eyes sparkled with mischief._ "Tarika tum ye kya khatara gadi me baithi ho? Mere sath aao, main drop kar deta hu na tumhe!"

 _Abhijeet drew his brows together._ "Khatara kisko bola tumne?" _He grumbled._

 _Tarika giggled._

"Come on Abhijeet! Purani car ko khatara hi bolte hain. Chalti kam hai rukti jyada hai." _Daya said and laughed._

 _Abhijeet glared at him_. "O hello! mujhse jyada ye car tum chalaya karte the. Aaj khud ki nayi car le li to ye khatara ho gayi? Waah kya baat hai!"

 _Daya shrugged,_ "Ab jo sach hai wo sach hai!""

"Kya sach hai? Bakwas mat karo!" _Abhijeet snapped._ "Meri car purani hai to kya hua tumhari car se behtar hai? Pata nahi kisne suggest kiya tumhe? Ekdum ghatiya model lekar aaye ho!"

"Haha!" _Daya burst out laughing._ "Kuch jalne ki boo aa rahi hai."

"Main kyun jalunga. Apni ye bakwas car lekar niklo yaha se. Tarika ko main drop kar dunga." _Abhijeet said._

"Wo Tarika ko decide karne do ki wo kiske sath jayegi. Tumhari 'khatara' car me ya phir meri iss nayi car me." _Daya said and looked at Tarika._

 _Tarika sighed._ "Tum dono pagal ho kya? Ekdum bachho ki terah lad rahe ho." _She turned to Abhijeet._ "Dekho Abhijeet, Daya kuch galat nahi keh raha. Obviously uski car tumse achhi hai. Wo ekdum latest model ki latest car hai aur tumhari saalo purani. Uska aur tumhara koi mukabla nahi. Admit it!"

 _Daya chuckled victoriously._

 _Now Abhijeet was offended._ "Muqabala?" _He nodded in determination,_ "theek hai to phir chalo muqabala ho hi jaye. Sabko pata lag jayega kiski car better hai."

"Matlab?" _Tarika and Daya asked._

 _Abhijeet grabbed the steering and looked at Daya._ "Ek race ho jaye. Meri aur tumhari car ke beech."

 _Daya thought for a moment and nodded_. "Okay! Ho jaye!"

"Kya? Race?" _Tarika was not convinced._

"Han race!" _Abhijeet snapped,_ "aur ye sab tumhari wajeh se ho raha hai to tum chup chap baitho aur dekho ki kaun pehle finishing line tak pahuchata hai. Uske baad decide karna ki tumhe ghar tak kaun drop karega."

"Okay!" _Tarika said excitedly._

 _Daya knew messing with Abhijeet is not a good idea but he could not back off now. He played a new card_.

"Lekin Abhijeet, Tarika tumhare sath baithegi to tum hi jeetoge na. Aakhir lady luck ka bhi to kuch role hota hai." _Daya said cunningly._

 _Tarika suppressed her smile._

"Lady luck!" _Abhijeet chuckled,_ "dar gaye to bahana bana rahe ho?"

"Main kyun darunga?" _Daya said._

 _Suddenly Tarika spotted Shreya coming towards parking lot. She beamed with joy._

"Ek minute Daya, agar baat lady luck ki hi hai to Shreya bhi idhar hi aa rahi hai. Usko baitha lo apni gadi me!" _Tarika said._

 _Abhijeet almost jumped._ "Waah kya sahi time pe entry mari hai Shreya ne."

 _Daya felt his throat drying_. "Are yaar kya tum log bhi. Use kyun beech me la rahe ho? Jane do use kuch jaroori kaam hoga."

 _But Abhijeet already gave a call to Shreya._ "Shreya, ek minute idhar aana!"

 _Shreya heard him and obediently made her way towards them._

"Yes sir, aapne bulaya!" _She said politely to Abhijeet._

 _Daya was sitting quietly looking here and there like he can't see her there._

"Shreya meri aur Daya ki car ke beech ek race hone wali hai. Tumhe kya lagta hai kaun jeetega?" _Abhijeet said._

 _Shreya looked at Daya and his new car. Daya looked towards her expecting her favour._

"Sir Daya sir ki car nayi hai...

 _Daya smiled before Shreya added_

"... but... Old is gold!"

 _Abhijeet laughed. Daya made a face._

 _Tarika rolled her eyes._ "Guys stop beating about the bush. Direct point pe aao na." _She looked at Shreya,_ "Dekho Shreya, main abhijeet ki car me baithi hu to Daya ka kehna hai ki meri wajeh se Abhijeet ka jeetna asaan ho jayega because I am his lady luck. Isilye Daya chahta hai ki tum uski gadi me uske sath baitho because you know... You are his lady luck!" _Tarika said winking at Shreya who immediately started blushing._

"Ab sharnana chodo Shreya, jaldi se uski gadi me baitho." _Abhijeet said._

 _Shreya looked at Daya. He said nothing but welcomed her by opening the door for her. Shreya smiled and happily sat in._

 _Abhijeet looked at Shreya._ "I am sorry Shreya, main tumhe harne wali car me baithne ke liye keh raha hu." _He said and laughed._

 _Shreya just smiled fastening her seatbelt and looked at Daya._

"Wo to waqt batayega ki kaun harne wala hai." _Daya said holding the steering._

 _They decided a target destination and choose a not so busy road for racing. Both the cars were on the track._

"Okay guys, all set?" _Tarika said._

"Yup!" _Abhijeet and Daya exclaimed._

 _Both started the engine._

 _Tarika counted,_ "1...2...3...and...Go!"

 _As she said both the cars came into motion and soon got their speed._

 _Daya's car overtook Abhijeet in a blink. He whistled. Shreya smiled seeing his child-like excitement._

 _The next minute Abhijeet's car left Daya behind._

"Wohhooo!" _He hooted to tease Daya._

 _Daya increased his speed and once again he was moving ahead. He shared a look with Shreya and both smiled._

 _Abhijeet came into action and again he was running ahead._ "Come on Abhijeet!" _Tarika was cheering for Abhijeet. Her curls could be seen bouncing in air because Abhijeet was almost flying his car in air. Tarika was enjoying the speed._

 _The game of overtaking each other was continued. Some times Daya being ahead and sometimes Abhijeet_.

 _Here it was becoming uncomfortable for Shreya because whenever Daya was changing the gear, taking a turn or increasing his speed to overtake Abhijeet's car, she was crashing with him again and again. Their shoulders kept on brushing against each other. At a time she was almost on him. Being closer to him was giving her sparks but Daya was too lost in driving._

 _Suddenly Daya took a right turn and as the car inclined towards the turn Shreya fell on Daya besides having the seat belt on. Her head fell on his chest and her hair got stuck in one of Daya's buttons._

"Aahh!" _She wailed in pain._

 _Daya couldn't understand what happened and he slowed down his speed._

 _Now Abhijeet easily overtook Daya but while crossing Daya's car he didn't miss the scene unfolding in front of his eyes, Shreya falling on Daya's chest, almost hugging him._

 _Abhijeet chuckled_ , "ye to gaya!"

 _Abhijeet was ahead. Tarika was screaming in joy and continuously cheering for Abhijeet._

 _Shreya was dying in embarrassment. Her mind almost stopped working being so close to his chest. Though Daya had lowered the speed but still Shreya was not feeling it easy to remove her hair stuck in his button. It seemed like his button was not ready to leave her hair. On top of that their bodies were crashing against each other. Shreya was close enough to feel his heart beating inside his chest. Daya breathed in and applied the brakes._

"Kya kar rahi ho Shreya?" _He said._

 _Shreya blushed very badly at his question._ "Sir.. Kuch nahi...wo.." _She started working with her fingers fast but in nervousness she was only worsening the mess. Her fingers were trembling now._

 _Daya stared at her lying on his chest. He smiled and held her hand._ "Ek minute Shreya..."

 _Shreya felt tingles down her toe on his touch._

"Mujhe karne do!" _Daya said softly and started removing her hair stuck in his button._

 _As his fingers moved in her hair Shreya felt her heart beating really fast._

 _Daya gently freed her hair but she didn't move away. She was immediately lost in his eyes as she looked at him._

 _Daya was also not in a mood to take his eyes off. He was watching her from so close and found she was a way prettier from close than she looks from distance._

"Sir hum haar jayenge!" _Shreya whispered still looking into his eyes._

 _Daya blinked his eyes_. "Who cares?" _He started inclining towards her,_ "Main to already jeet chuka hu."

 _Before Shreya could understand what's happening, their lips fused together and Daya was kissing her. Shreya rounded her hands around his neck forgetting that they are in the car, on the road. She returned the kiss with equal love and willingness._

 _When they broke for air Shreya was shocked. She was not able to move. Her lips were turned red. She looked down._

 _Daya closed his eyes throwing his head behind on the headrest._

 _Shreya was smiling now. Daya looked at her. She unnecessarily tucked her hair behind her ears_. "I am sorry. Meri wajeh se aap race haar gaye."

 _Daya was just staring at her._

 _Shreya looked at him and placed her hand on his cheek._ "Aap mujhe baad me bhi dekh sakte hain. Abhi race puri karni hai. Chaliye!"

 _Daya sighed holding her hand,_ "ab to dil karta hai ye waqt yahi ruk jaye. Bhad me jaye race."

 _Shreya smiled._ "Haar to hum chuke hi hain at least haar ka margin kuch kam ho sake. Please, let's go!"

 _They shared an intense eyelock before Daya started the engine and grabbed the steering again._

 _When they reached at the destination Abhijeet and Tarika were waiting for them._

"Kaha reh gaye the bhai? Khargosh achanak se kachua kaise ban gaya?" _Abhijeet said laughing._

 _Daya and Shreya came out of the car. Daya put his hands up_. "Theek hai theek hai. Main haar gaya, tum jeet gaye. Tumhari car meri car se jyada achhi hai. I apologize from the depth of my heart for calling it 'khatara'."

 _Abhijeet frowned but Tarika and Shreya burst out laughing._

"Bhai ye koi apology nahi hui. Tum race haar gaye ho aur ab tum hum sabko treat doge." _Abhijeet said_ , "Aaj to wallet khali karwa ke rahuga main."

"Okay!" _Daya said helplessly._

 _Shreya turned to Abhijeet_ , "sir, Daya sir na jaan boojhkar haar gaye. Wo aapki bahut respect karte hain. Wo aapko kaise hara sakte hain. You are his boss!" _She said with pure innocence._

"Ohh really!" _Tarika exclaimed with slow claps._

"Bas karo Shreya!" _Abhijeet said_. "At least Daya ko sir bolna band karo. Hum sabko pata hai jo tum dono hum sab se aur ek dusre se bhi chupa rahe ho. Mujhe achhi terah se pata hai ki tum dono pure 10 minute peeche kyun aaye aur itni der tak tum dono kya kar rahe the. Daya ka to man bhi nahi raha hoga na race puri karne ka." _He glanced at Daya with a mischievous grin who looked speechless._

 _Tarika turned to Daya,_ "Daya kahi Shreya ne tumhare samne ye condition to nahi rakhi thi ki jis din khud ke paas car aa jaye usi din mujhe kiss karna?"

"Nahi maine aisa kuch nahi kaha tha!" _Shreya promptly spoke without thinking much._

 _Abhijeet tried hard to not laugh but couldn't help and burst out laughing._

 _Shreya bit her lips,_ "And...and w-we were n-not ki-kissing." _She said exchanging a look with Daya._

"Shreya ek baat batao..." _Abhijeet said,_ "Jab interrogation me insaan bolte bolte stammer karne lagta hai to uska kya matlab hota hai?"

"Matlab ki wo jhooth bol raha hai sir!" _Shreya said and then realized why Abhijeet asked so._

 _Daya looked at Shreya shaking his head. "Shreya for God's sake ab aur kuch mat bolo please!"_

 _Shreya looked down in embarrassment. Daya turned to Abhijeet,_ "Yes we were kissing, so what? Tumhe koi problem?"

 _Abhijeet and Tarika burst out laughing sharing a hi-five with each other._

"Thank you so much Shreya, Daya ko distract karne ke liye aur mujhe race jeetwane ke liye warna meri iss purani car ka Daya ki nayi car se kya muqabala!" _Abhijeet said._

 _Shreya was totally red and looking down. Daya was standing with a helpless look on his face._

 _Abhijeet and Tarika were busy in laughing and pulling their leg._

 _Shreya moved near Daya,_ "I am so sorry. Aapki haar ke liye main responsible hu. Meri wajeh se aap distract huye. Agar main aapke sath nahi hoti to aap jaroor jeet jate." _She said in a low voice._

 _Daya held her hand hiding it from Abhijeet and Tarika._ "Us jeet ka fayda bhi kya jisme tum sath na ho." _He whispered making sure he is audible only to her._

 **""""""""""""""**

 **o-The End-o**


End file.
